Loneliness
by CrimsonSapphire007
Summary: There are so many what if questions that someone can ask. What If Loki found Jack? What if Jack was a girl? And so many more. So, instead of asking you, I'm going to show you. Gender bending
1. Chapter 1

The last thing that Loki thought he would find on his trip to Midgard was a girl sitting in the middle of a frozen pond. Normally Loki would keep walking and pretend that he saw nothing, but there was something about this particular girl that made him stop and ponder. First of all, why on earth was this girl sitting in the middle of a pond of all places? Didn't she know that the ice could break underneath her? But there she sat curled into a ball with head resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs as if to pull them closer. In one of her hands she held a long staff that had a shepherd's crook at the end. Her long pure white hair fell around her shoulders and down her back, almost obscuring her from view. Upon closer inspection Loki realized that this girl wore nothing but a thin blue sweater, small brown shorts, and leather straps that zig zagged from her ankles up to just below her knees. Was this girl insane, and what parents let their child out of the house dressed like that in the middle of winter? Loki began to approach the pale girl who had yet to look up. It was then that Loki noticed the bird like, thing, fluttering around the girls head, occasionally tugging on the hair to get her attention. It was the bird thing that saw Loki first and started to tug more frantically at the girls hair.

"What baby tooth?" She asked in an angelic voice as she looked up. Loki couldn't help the gasp that escaped his mouth. This girl was no less than the most beautiful thing he had ever encountered. Her head whipped around and startling light blue eyes met his emerald green ones. For a moment a flicker of hope glistened in those sad and lonely eyes before quickly disappearing. She sighed and looked down into the pond below her. Her shoulders were slumped in defeat and tears were built up in her eyes. Loki had never seen anyone more miserable than this girl.

"Why are you so sad?" Loki asked finally addressing the girl. She gasped and whipped her head back around as if startled to be spoken to. It was then that Loki realised that if he looked close enough he could make out a snowflake like pattern in those blue irises.

"Y-you can see me?" She stuttered out.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be able too?" He asked in confusion. Before Loki could blink the girl had thrown herself at Loki and had her arms securely wrapped around his neck. Loki stumbled back from the force the girl hit him with. Loki tended to be very uncomfortable with comforting someone, so one could imagine how distressed he was when a girl he barely knew latched herself onto him and started crying.

"Ah," he said "please don't cry. I'm not good with crying people." The girl, as if realizing what she had done, quickly pulled back and wiped her eyes. Standing up, the top of the girls head barely reached Loki's shoulder, and her hair reached the back of her knees. She didn't look any older than fifteen, though looks could be deceiving. Loki was a testament to that because he looked to be eighteen and was almost five hundred.

"I'm sorry." She said while scuffing her foot on the ground. "It is not very often that I can touch or interact with someone."

"What do you mean?" Just then a group of laughing kid came into view. Loki quickly made himself invisible to them.

"Oh look, convenient kids are convenient." She said before quickly flying, yes flying, over to the kids. Whoever she was, this girl was not normal. She landed a few yards in front of the kids.

"Hey guys what's up?" She said. "Nice cold day out don't you think?" Loki couldn't help but think how rude these kids were for continuing to ignore the girl. She continued to babble to the children before they got to her and one of them passed right through her. She sighed before walking back out onto the pond.

"See," she said dejectedly, "no one can see or hear me."

"But, why?" Loki asked

"Because they don't believe."

"But what about your family? They must be able to see you."

"I don't have any family." She responded. "It has been me and baby tooth for as long as I can remember."

Loki set his mouth in a straight line before grabbing the girls wrist and dragging her towards land.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking me? I don't even know who you are." He looked back and smiled.

"My name is Loki Odinson and I'm taking you to where you won't be lonely anymore."

"Why?" Loki froze at that. Why did he want go take her home? Maybe it was because he himself was lonely. Even though he had family and so called friends, he was still the odd one out. However, he was not about to tell here that. Loki simply shrugged his shoulders and responded

"Because I want to." She looked over her shoulder to baby tooth.

"What do you say baby tooth, want to go on an adventure." Said creature flew into her hair before peaking out on her shoulder.

"Alright," she said looking back at Loki. "Let's go." Then she smiled. The first genuine smile that Loki had seen. It was the most breathtaking thing Loki had ever seen. Loki, who had yet to drop the girls wrist, began to pull her along again. Once they reach a big empty field Loki looked at the sky and called to seemingly no one.

"Heimdall, it is me, open the bifrost."

"By the way, you still haven't told me your name yet." She smiled up at him again. Loki had to remind himself to breathe at the sight.

"My name is Jack." She said. "Jack Frost."


	2. Chapter 2

Jack didn't know why she going with this complete stranger, but she was. Maybe it was because he could see her, or because he had seemed lonely too. Maybe it was because he just wouldn't let go of her wrist. She thought that he might be crazy after he yelled at seemingly nothing. So, needless to say, Jack was surprised when the ground around them started to glow.

"Um, is this safe?" She asked. Loki smirked at her as his black hair flowed in the wind.

"Perfectly." In the next second Jack found herself yanked off of the ground. She felt as though she were being squeezed through a tube that was slightly too small for her, which given her size was quite the feat. Jack stumbled when her feet met with the ground again. Loki just stood there smirking at her. She sent a glare his way before making sure that baby tooth was okay. The first thing that Jack noticed was that it was really hot.

"Loki, I don't know how long I can stay here. I'm a winter spirit, so being in this kind of heat for to long could kill me." And it showed too. Sweat was already dripping down Jack's face. Loki raised his hand and muttered something under his breath. The temperature seemed to have dropped down to near freezing and Jack immediately felt better.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I simple put a cooling charm on your clothes." He said while shrugging. "It was simple enough."

"Thank you." She said while smiling at him.

"Welcome back young master. Who is the young one you have brought back."

After spending over two hundred years practically by herself, Jack felt that she had the right to be jumpy in front of people. So when a deep voice that was not Loki's spoke, she just couldn't help the shriek that came from her mouth as she hid behind Loki. Loki couldn't help but smirk.

"I am sorry young one. I did not mean to startle you." Jack slowly peaked her head out from Loki's shoulders. The man who had spoken was slightly taller than Loki and was almost completely covered in golden armor and held a sword in his hand. Jack tentatively stepped out from behind Loki eyeing the sword warily. Loki chuckled at her actions.

"Do not worry Jack. As long as you are with me no one on Asgard will harm you." Heimdall frowned at Loki.

"Why have you brought a midgardian here young master? You know it is forbidden."

"Tell me Heimdall is she really midgardian?" Heimdall set his gaze back towards Jack.

"It is strange." He said. "You are from Midgard and yet you are not completely midgardian. What are you?" Jack stared down at her hands and sighed.

"I'm not completely sure myself." She replied. "I guess you could call me a winter or nature spirit, but that doesn't seem quite right does it." Heimdall shook his head.

"No it doesn't. However, I sense that you bear no ill will against the young prince, and as long as that continues then I will allow you to remain on Asgard." Jack nodded her head and smiled at the ebony man. She didn't like to fight or to hurt people. She did however love to prank and laugh. She just wanted a friend. Heimdall smiled back as though sensing her thoughts.

"Do not worry young one, you will be more than welcome here."

"Thank you." She said as Loki began to drag her along again. He seemed to like to do that a lot. Jack looked down at the bridge that they were crossing in fascination. It. Was rainbow colored yet transparent, so she could see through it into the black void below.

"Jack?" Loki asked quietly. "Are you alright?" It was then that Jack realized that they had stopped in the middle of the bridge. Jack smiled up at Loki.

"Yes, I was just intrigued by this bridge." Loki smiled back.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful isn't it." He responded before pulling her along again. Jack giggled.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She asked. Loki looked back at her confused.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Pulling me along like this." Loki scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Well, why do you keep doing that?" Loki retorted. No it was Jack's turn to be confused, though she knew he was avoiding the question. Her curiosity, however, got the better of her.

"Doing what?"

"Floating." He said. "Even when you're walking you're still about an inch in off the ground. You literally walk on air." Jack looked down and realized that Loki was right. She didn't know that she did it or why. She figured that it was just a habit that she had developed over the years. She looked at Loki and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't have shoes." She said. Loki looked at her funny.

"I could acquire a pair for you." Jack scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Ewww no." She said. "I don't like shoes." Loki shook his head in amusement.

"So you float because you don't wear shoes, and you don't wear shoes because you don't like them." Jack nodded.

"That sounds about right." Loki stopped walking and turned to Jack.

"You are unusual, do you realize that." He said dropping her wrist.

"Yup." Jack giggled. "Why did we stop?" She then asked. Loki smirked.

"Because we are here." In front of them stood a gigantic palace like structure that looked fit for a king. To Jack it looked liked something that came out of a story book.

"Here?" She squeaked. "Where is here?" Loki's smirk widened.

"Here is home."

"Home." Jack yelled "You live here?"

"Is that not what I just said?" Loki quipped before taking a step forward. He paused again. "Oh and did I mention that I am the youngest prince of Asgard?" Jack couldn't contain her surprise.

"Prince?!" Loki laughed. Jack looked at Loki and shook her head. Of course he was a prince. He sure enough acted like it. It just completely figured that the man who she was able to first interact with was a prince.

"If I'm strange then what does that make you?" Jack asked. Loki just shrugged and continued to walk. Jack followed through a labyrinth of hallways before finally stopping.

"Where are we?"Jack asked.

"This is the seamstress' quarters. If you are going to meet my father then you must look presentable. I'm sure that Eira will have an extra dress that you can wear for the time being."

"Oh no, I'm not a dress person." Jack said.

"Don't worry it will only be this once, then you are free to dress as you please. And don't worry, I will put a cooling charm on the dress as well." Jack sighed knowing that she wasn't going to win this argument. Loki sensing his victory knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came the short reply. Loki opened the door and dragged Jack into the room with him.

"Eira I have an urgent matter. This girl is going to meet with my father shortly and is in need of a dress."

"Of course." She replied. "I will retrieve one presently, however, I must ask that you wait outside the room my prince." She said as she walked I to an adjacent room. Loki turned to Jack.

"Behave." He said threateningly. Jack crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at the prince.

"Of course my prince." She said mockingly. Loki just smirked and left the room.

Line

Loki waited outside the room for what like an eternity, though in reality it was only about thirty minutes. Patience was not one of his fortes and he didn't like being away from Jack for so long. He didn't know why this was, seeing as he only met the girl a few hours ago, but he did. Loki realised that he was anxious to see what Jack looked like in a dress. Her beauty surpassed that of anyone he had ever met, and that was whole she was dressed in old shorts and a hoodie. Loki was startled from his thoughts when the door he had been waiting for so long to finally opened.

"She is ready my prince." Eira said addressing him. Loki followed her back into the room and waited for Jack to come out.

"Jack?" He questioning.

"I'm not so sure about this Loki." She called from behind a curtain. Loki smiled.

"Don't fret. I'm sure you look fine."

"Okay, just, just don't laugh." She said. Jack finally mustered up the courage to part the curtain and step out. Loki's jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack wore a simple teal dress that hugged her chest and waist then flared out. It was knee length and had black sash that tied into a bow in the the back around her waist. On her feet were dainty black slippers with bows on the top. Her long curly hair was wrapped into a side bun and her bangs framed her face perfectly. Even with the simplicity of it all Jack still look beyond beautiful. The entire time that Loki had been watching her, Jack had been staring at the ground and ringing her hands. Eira giggled at both of the reactions. She could see that the two would inevitably get closer, though how close remained to be seen. At the sound of the giggle Loki snapped his mouth shut and Jack looked up.

"My apologies." Eira said. "This was all I could find that fit her at such short notice."

"No. Sorry. Can't do this." Jack said. "I thought I could do this, but I feel, and probably look, ridiculous." Jack turned in her heel and started back towards the curtain. Loki stepped forward and grabbed Jack's wrist.

"Jack wait. He said. "You look wonderful and my father will love you."

"Loki this isn't about him liking me. He is a king, you are a prince, and I, I am nobody. Just the lonely shell of a girl that you found in the middle of a pond I froze." Loki jerked Jack back to him.

"Do not disregard yourself like that." Loki yelled. "You have the potential to be so much more than that. You are not some toy that will be used and cast aside. If I announce you as my friend then you will be welcome in the palace and Asgard with open arms, just as Thor's friends were."

Jack bowed her head. "Is that what I am to you Loki? A friend. The girl you met a mere hour or more, your friend?"

"I would like you to be, yes." Jack sniffed.

"I've never had a real friend before." Loki smiled. "I mean baby tooth has been around a couple years, but I can't actually talk to her."

"Well my father always said that there's a first time for everything." Jack smiled back her eyes watering and nodded. She grabbed her staff from against the wall and walked back to Loki.

"Speaking of the bird creature. Where did it go?" Loki asked after throwing a quick thanks to Eira and dragging Jack out of the room.

"Exploring" Jack said. She gripped her staff tightly as they walked through the halls. Her knuckles quickly turned white, well whiter, as she grew increasingly nervous. Loki grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. After walking for what seemed like ever Loki stopped in from a very large set of double doors before turning to Jack.

"Just remember to bow until he say to rise, address him as sire or your majesty, and most importantly, do not worry. It will be fine. Now wait here until I announce your presence." Jack nodded at everything that Loki said, but that did not stop the panic from building up in her chest. What if Odin didn't like her? What if no one liked her? After being alone for over two hundred years she wasn't much of a peoples person. She guessed she was going to find out because it wasn't long before Loki called her in.

Line

Loki entered the throne room swiftly and stoically. He was already late for the meeting that his father had called and was probably going to hear a lot about it from Thor later.

"Father." Loki said before bowing quickly.

"My son," Odin said. "Heimdall has informed me that you have been traveling to Midgard quite often as of later. Is there something that is bothering you?" Loki held back his shock from the question before quickly answering.

"Nothing of consequence father. I just enjoy mid guards winter. It can be quite beautiful." Thor snorted.

"What is so beautiful about a little snow and ice." Loki shook his head.

"Brother, it is because you see it as only snow and ice, that you cannot see what lies beyond." Loki explained. "But I digress. Father." Loki said turning back to Odin. "I have someone that I wish you to meet."

"Oh," Odin said while leaning forward. "And who is this mysterious being?"

"Just a friend of mine." Loki replied.

"Well, this is a rare sight indeed." Thor said. "Loki actually introducing one of his friends. I am curious." Loki smiled slightly.

"Well then, father, mother, brother, I may I present Jack Frost."

When Loki announced his friend as Jack Frost the last thing that Odin had expected was the young girl that he saw all those years ago to walk in the room. However, that is exactly what he got. She was beautiful to say the least and carried herself with a regal air. Though she seemed a little out of place he was willing to give her a chance. Jack bowed when she stopped in front of the kings thrown.

"Rise child." Odin said before smiling at the girl.

"Your highness," Jack said. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. It is not everyday that Loki introduces a friend." Odin said. "As a matter of fact, you would be the first." Jack smiled brightly at the king.

"Well," she said. "There is always a first time for everything." Loki couldn't help but smile slightly at the words he had told Jack not long ago. Odin laughed lightly. He liked this girl and could understand why Loki had kept her company.

"Tell me child, how old are you." Jack giggled.

"I thought it wasn't proper to ask a girl her age." Odin laughed as well. Loki couldn't help but think that this was going well. His father hadn't held a conversation this long with the warriors three or Sif and he had known them much longer.

"You are correct child. My apologies." Odin boomed. Jack giggled again.

"I'm three hundred sixteen." She said. She glance at Loki. If he was surprised by her age he didn't show it.

"Oh so you are close to Loki and Thor in age. Loki is five hundred and Thor is five hundred twenty."

"Where do you hail from?" Thor, who had been silent till this point, asked.

"I am of Midgard." She said.

"Midgard." Thor exclaimed "Loki you know it is against the rules to bring midgardians to Asgard."

"Tell me brother, how many midgardians do you know that are three hundred sixteen?" This seemed to silence Thor for the moment.

"Intriguing." Odin said. "Child, I have just noticed that you are floating."

"Oh," Jack said. "My apologies. It is out of habit." Jack slowly set her feet to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground bits of frost curled on the floor around her.

"Your a frost giant?" Thor exclaimed while raising his hammer.

"Oh, please brother." Loki said. "How many frost giant do you know can fly?" Thor dropped his hammer slightly. "And," Loki continued. "I would never bring anyone who would be a danger to my family." Jack smiled at that. Loki may see cruel and uncaring on the inside, but she was sure that he was just a big softy on the inside. Thor lowered his hammer to his side.

"I guess you are right brother." He said. Loki smirked.

"Besides," Loki said. "Maybe you will start to see the beauty in winter." Thor scoffed.

"There is nothing beautiful about it. Winter is deadly and brings nothing but misery."

"No?" Jack said. "Maybe I can change your mind." Jack handed Loki her staff and approach Thor. Thor looked at Jack skeptically.

"May I see your hands?" Jack asked. Thor hesitantly cupped his hand and held them in front of him. Jack cupped her own hands and blew into them a couple times before closing her hands into a ball. She concentrated for a moment before gently placing her creation in his hand. Thor was confused as he stared at the ice blue flower bud that stood straight up in the middle of his hands. His confusion turned to awe as right before his eyes the bud bloomed. A rainbow colored rose the size of both his palms but together rested in his hand. The colors swirled and swayed, constantly changing as the rose glowed with a beautiful light. Queen Frigga gasped at the beauty of it and Odin smiled on. Loki looked at her curiously, while Thor did a very impressive impersonation of a fish. Jack smiled at her work.

"It won't break or melt. You can keep it, or" she said sending a quick glance at Frigga. "You could repurpose it." Thor who caught her meaning turned to his mother.

"Mother," he said. "I believe it would be a great honor for Lady Jack if you were to keep this creation." Frigga delicately took the rose from Thor and smiled at Jack.

"Thank you." She said before slipping the flower into her hair. "I will cherish it always." Jack smiled and nodded before turning to Thor.

"Do you see now?" She asked. "Winter can be cold and cruel, but it can also be beautiful and, in it own way, warm." Thor smiled at Jack.

"Yes," he said. "I believe that I am beginning to see." Odin smiled at the exchange. Never before had he seen Thor change his mind so easily to something he was so against. Maybe this girl would be good for his sons after all.

"Guard," he called. "Have one of the servants set up a room for Miss Frost near Sif's room. You are all dismissed." Loki ,Jack, and Thor bowed once more and took their leave. Frigga turned to her husband.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked. "It was a month before you even thought of letting the others into the castle."

"My love," Odin responded. "I have never been so sure of anything in my life."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the double doors closed behind the three Loki sighed in relief. Jack put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Well," he said. "That went well."

"Indeed." Thor said. "Brother we must introduce her to the others. We would not want them to attack her on accident."

"Of course." Loki said. "You gather them and I will take Jack. Meet in the gardens in thirty minutes." Thor nodded before turning to Jack.

"Lady Jack, it was truly an honor and a pleasure to meet you." He said. Jack smiled at him.

"The pleasure is all mine." She responded before Loki started to pull her along.

"Here." He said handing her staff back to her. She quickly accepted it before sighing in content as she felt the wind rush around her and under her feet.

"Thank you." She said. "For bringing me here." Loki shrugged.

"I should thank you for coming." He said. Jack shook her head in amusement. It seemed that Loki didn't know how to take gratitude. Jack would have to fix that.

"What's on your mind?" Jack asked. If Loki was surprised by the question it didn't show.

"Nothing of consequence." He replied smoothly. Jack was slightly taken aback by his abrupt answer. Loki had seemed to shut off all of his emotions as soon as they had entered the palace.

"Are you always like this?" She asked curiously. Loki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know." Jack said. "Stoic, shut-off, emotionless." Loki sighed.

"Only around my family. And perhaps most people in general." He responded.

"Why is that?" Jack asked. Loki sighed again.

"You to curious for your own good." He said. Jack just smiled.

"Maybe that's a good thing." She said. Loki nodded.

"Perhaps." He said before looking down. "Sometime I feel as though I don't belong here. I feel that no one likes me and that I'm an outcast. For all I know they aren't even my family." Jack froze in her spot causing Loki to jerk back as he tried to continue walking.

"Jack?" He asked looking back at her. Jack was shaking with anger.

"Don't you dare ever feel like that Loki." She said dangerously. "They are your family and they love you for who you are not who everyone wants you to be." Loki scoffed.

"How would you know?" Jack relaxed slightly.

"Because I could see it, in the way they looked at you and the way they spoke to you." Jack smiled again before continuing to walk. "Besides," she said looking back. "You don't have to be related to be family." Loki looked slightly taken aback by that as he realized that Jack was right.

"Perhaps," Jack continued. "If you were more open and interacted with more people it would help. People who feel like outcast tend to seclude themselves."

"I will make an attempt." Jack giggled.

"Try being nice and helping people." She said. "That tends to make a good impression, and it's what a good prince or king would do." Loki could only wonder how Jack would know something of that magnitude. He mentally shrugged and continued to lead Jack to her new room. After leading Jack down two more hallways they finally reach their destination.

"This will be your room for the duration of your stay in Asgard. If you ever need to leave Asgard the room will await your return. Feel free to look around. I will wait for you out here." Loki said. Jack nodded and opened the door.

"Hey Loki," she said while looking back. She smiled brightly. "Thank you." She said before quickly closing the door behind her. Jack let out a long sigh. She had never interacted with someone for so long before, not even in her days before she was Jack Frost. It kind of unnerved her how easily she could hold a conversation with Loki. She looked around her room and realized that it was three rooms not just one. The first room was a sitting room equipped with a blue sofa and recliner that sat in front of a fire place. Bookshelves lined the wall with hundreds of books. The room was painted blue and white. The bedroom was painted in similar colors with a bed was queen sized and a walking wardrobe. The last room was the bathroom. On the bide sat Jack's old clothes. Jack quickly changed and sighed happily at the familiar items. They smelled as though they had been recently washed and she wondered if the seamstress had done it for her. She would have to thank her later. Jack remembered then that Loki was waiting for her and quickly left the room. Jack found Loki leaning next to the door scowling at the ground. To Jack he seemed to be deep in thought, especially not to notice her come out.

"Loki." She called. "What's wrong?" Loki looked up at her startled. And don't say it's nothing again. Please." Loki sighed and his shoulder dropped in defeat.

"I am worried." He said

"About what?" Jack asked taking his hand.

"About why father accepted you so easily, about how easily Thor changed his mind about you, and how The Warriors Three and Sif will take to you." Jack smiled at how Loki was so worried about her.

"Loki," she said. "There is no point in fretting over what you can't change and how things might go. Everything has a purpose, but that purpose is lost if you spend all of your time over analyzing it. You will end up making something of nothing. For now just forget about it, and when the time comes the answer will present itself to you." Loki could only stare at Jack in awe.

"How are you so wise?" He asked. Jack smiled sadly.

"Make some of the decisions I've made in my life and you would become wise as well." Jack shook her head. "Come on." She said. "Let's not keep your brother and friends waiting for too long." Loki nodded in return.

"Yes," he said. "That would not be wise. Thor tends to be spur of the moment and hot headed. If we keep him waiting for long, then he would be inclined to destroy something." Jack giggled.

"Don't exaggerate." She said.

"Sadly I am not." Loki said before pulling, a now full on laughing, Jack down the hall.

 **Author's note:** I wanted to apologize to you guys for not uploading for a while. I've been out for the past about week and a half with a concussion, and half of that time I couldn't even form coherent sentences. Hopefully from now on I will be able to upload regularly. Again I'm really sorry everyone.


End file.
